This invention relates to a plastic fastener for fastening a part such as an ornamental article to a plate member such as an automobile body or for fastening two plate members to each other.
Among the class of fasteners heretofore proposed for fastening two plate members to each other, there is counted a fastener which comprises a flange and two insertion legs extended in the opposite directions from the flange and each provided with engaging means. This particular fastener is adapted to join two plate members to each other by causing the two insertion legs to be inserted into matched perforations bored in advance in the two plate members. One fault found with this fastener is that this fastener is not provided with means for breaking the engagement between the insertion legs and the plate members and, therefore, the two plate members once joined therewith are disengaged from each other with great difficulty. Particularly where the insertion leg protrudes from the rear side of the plate member which is not accessible by any means, the fastener can never be released from the plate member.